Kingdom of Saviors
by hauntme
Summary: Oliver finally admitted that he deserve to have a life and when he realizes it the only person he thought of is Felicity, but he knows it won't be safe for her, but he is ready to protect her at all cost. But little did he know that there are more shadows hiding in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom of Saviors**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the imaginations in my head.**

**Author's Note:**

This another fanfiction from me, I'm taking down my first fic, I didn't like the outcome of that story, so I am taking another route, but hopefully you enjoy this one as much I enjoy writing it, this is still a crossover of Arrow and Batman but let's see what happen along the chapters. But first I'd like to inform you that English is not my first language so you might find some errors, but I've been reading it more than once before I publish it so hopefully you see none.

**Summary: **

Oliver finally admitted that he deserve to have a life and when he realizes it the only person he thought of is Felicity, but he knows it won't be safe for her, but he is ready to protect her at all cost. But little did he know that there are more shadows hiding in the dark.

**Arrow Fanfiction**

**Characters for Arrow: Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Sara Lance, Roy Harper, Thea Queen (additional Characters may Occur in the process of the chapters)**

**Characters for Batman: Bruce Wayne (more Characters will b added but will be announce if they will exist in the current chapters to avoid spoilers)  
Alternate Universe**

**CrossOver**

**Rating: K+  
Genre:Romance/Family/Friendship/Angst**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Another Beginning**

As always Felicity is too early for her work, She arrived on her table and planning to clean it before she start working when the elevator door on their floor open, and it surprise her to see Oliver Queen Getting off of it.

_Oliver Queen? Not late? Is the world falling apart?_

"What are you doing?" she stand still, confused and shock can be seen in her face, she still can't believe her own eyes of what their seeing, Felicity was sure she got in the office by 8:00 in the morning, their office hours starts at 9:00 am, Oliver always got in late, sometimes at 10:30 in the morning and most of the time he came after lunch, she always reminds him that even though he is the CEO of the company as a good example to his employee he needed to come right on time in the office, even if he is the vigilante at night till dawn, she understand how tiring it could be, but still he needed to at least act as the CEO to avoid any suspicions, but she gave up reminding him since she accept the fact that maybe he really can't change being late, but now the sight of Oliver in front of her at 8:15 in the morning is still impossible for her to believe.

"Well , I still believe that this is my office" Oliver said to her then gave her a smirk.

_Oh my God, Oliver Queen, Not late, and giving jokes early in the morning? The world must be really doomed._

Then Oliver just walk in directly to his office without waiting for her response, although she doesn't know how to, she just gave him a confuse gazed and her eyes follow his direction until he sat on his chair and reach for his office phone and dialed Felicity's intercom.

Her office phone rang and she answered it and sat on her chair facing Oliver with her legs crossed.

" , What game are you playing?" she asked him forcing herself to give him a straight face but failed to do so because she can't stop smiling at him.

"Playing the CEO of course, "

She just smiles at him, because she doesn't know how to handle the playful and good mood Oliver Queen, but the Brooding Oliver that she can handle very well.

Oliver turns his gaze towards his monitor,

" , please schedule a date tonight for me at the Queen's Mansion"  
he look at her again,

"You have a date, Wow, That's new, I mean not new new, since you have your little adventure back in the days when you and the…"

"Felicity"

Felicity knew she couldn't stop herself and thank Oliver in her mind for doing so,

"You know, I don't want to be an intruder to your private life, but since we were partners, you said it yourself, but since when did you wanted to have a life?"

She knows that her question is out of the line, but since Oliver is in his good mood, the first time she ever saw him like this ever since they met, she thought maybe it's the best time to dig some private info off of him.

He gave her a sincere look. She knew that whatever he might say that that it would be the most honest answer he could give her.

"Since after Slade, he gave me a new perspective in life, that with the life that I lead, I may not have the right to be with someone that I care about, but life itself is short whether you're leading a dangerous path or just living a normal life, it's too short, He made me realized that, I may not deserved to be with someone right now, but…" he stop, giving all this details to someone else is hard and it is much harder for him because it is Felicity, he is afraid of the what if's, he doesn't want to drag Felicity in his darkness more than he already did, he doesn't want to be selfish but he decided to take a step forward, it's time to stop being afraid of the danger that he might cause to everybody, danger in life would come as it is whether because of him or not, for the first time in his life he wanted to have his light, it will be hard but he make an oath, a vow, that he won't let anything happen to the people he cares about as long as he live, danger may be inevitable but he'll do everything and give anything to lessen the danger to everyone he cares.

Silence dominated the room, with him just looking down at the ground holding the phone tighter to his ear, and Felicity just staring at him, waiting and understanding what he wanted to say, this is one of those honest conversations they have, but for the first time, it is not because of their emotions that causes them to forcefully tell the truth, but it's just him being honest, and her being there to listen.

Finally he looks at her again, but this time a small smile in his face,  
"But a friend once told me, that I deserve better, so I thought, that this is the right time to have that better for me" they gave each other a smile, reassurance that they both understand what he meant.

"Well, that's good for you to realized it already, that you so deserve to have someone better, great even, and I am so happy that you found someone like that, and not like those psycho ex-girlfriend you dated before, no offense"

"none taken"

"but you still didn't tell me who's the lucky girl?"

"That's too much detail for you , but you'll find out soon enough"

She wanted to know more, but she doesn't want to force it out on Oliver when he just told her all this,  
but this fact is hard for her as well, although she wanted to be happy for Oliver because this is the first time he wanted to be happy, and that's a big step for him since he thought that he doesn't deserve a life after all he has done, the life he has taken, but for Felicity it's the cost of saving many and it is all worth fighting for, But ever since she admitted to herself that she has fallen in love with him a long time ago, and the fact that Oliver found that "better" one she felt lost, now what does she have left? Where would she start? In a blink of an eye she was lost, again. But whatever the cost is, she wanted Oliver to be happy, even if she lost her own happiness in the process.

She look at her tablet to avoid another awkward silence, and scan Oliver's scheduled for the day,  
"Fine, I'll arrange everything, but don't forget your meeting with the shareholders at 10 and with Wayne enterprises at 3"

"You will always be remarkable" he said teasingly,

"and thank you for always remarking it, now, before we take all the time of our office our let's get our job done, of course you playing the CEO could do what you want, but as for me I still want to keep my both of my job, and as The EA I have to go get some files at the accounting office, goodbye "

She hang up and walk out of her desk but stop in front of the open door trough Oliver's office,

"But you know, after all that Slade has done, I didn't imagine that he'll be the one to make you realized that you deserve to have a life, and I didn't imagine in a million years that I have something to thank him for" she tilted her head, a smile never fading on her, and like that she left their office to get the hard copies from the Accounting Department for QC's financial report.

The day goes by as normal as they could have, no crimes, no danger, and it is the most peaceful night they had since they started their adventures, it was already 6:00 when Oliver return to the Office and get some of his stuff, he saw Felicity still at her table focus on her computer, her hands were flying in high speed on the keyboard, it amazed Oliver how musical it sounded to him, sometimes when he hears it gives him assurance that she is a hundred miles away from danger and she is safe and sound besides him.

"You're still here" it's not a question, but a sentence to get her attention, and it worked, she stop typing and now looking at him.

"Of course, how could an EA leave the office when her boss were buried beneath those boring meetings, oh since we are on this discussion, I found some of your notes in those previous meetings, well, they were very full of wisdom and knowledge" she holds some papers up in front of him, they were full of inks, drawings and doodles that looks like a five year old boy art work, it was his, during their meetings, the first time she saw it she laughs so hard she almost fell on the floor, the thought of Oliver Queen bored in a meeting can be manageable to imagine but him doodling during executive and very grown up people do it's just an amazing sight to see.

She was holding her laugh not to break loose in her lips, he tilted his head arch an eyebrow and steal the notes from her.

_oh, we're still playing this game_. She thought. She decided to play along.

"Hey, I haven't still shown that to Diggle, or Sara, not even to Roy or Thea, finders keepers, and that's my treasure, Give it back!" she opens her hand up to him giving him signal that he needs to give the notes back to her.

"This is my paper, my notes, my… ahm… master piece, you do not have any rights to exploit this to anyone" he smirk at her and hide the notes to his inside pocket.

"And I thought you had a date tonight?" she said shutting down her computer.

"Yes I do, but I needed to get something so I had to go back here, and besides my date is not yet there, go home Felicity" he gave another smile to her and went through inside his office, she gathers her stuff inside her bag grab her coat and stands up,

"okay, so that's it for me today, see you tomorrow" she wave at him and bid him goodbye, it was the most wonderful day she could ever ask for, Oliver having a good mood which is rare, their night job was on hold, After Slade's invasion Oliver said that the team should take a break for a while, so they just focus on getting the QC, the mansion and Verdant back to him and Thea's name, and thankfully the city didn't need the vigilante that much, and since they got all of it back to the Queen's name, Oliver haven't ask them to come back to their night job's yet, since Diggle is still on vacation leave with Layla, Sara fixing her problem with Nyssa and the League of Assassins but promise to come back when the time is right, Roy were always at Thea's side, and basically live at the mansion, it was Thea's request to let him stay at the mansion since it's basically empty with just her and Oliver there, well of course it was hard to get the approval from Oliver but since he realized that it was the most convenient ways to keep Thea safe, so he approve of Roy staying at the mansion but only if he sleeps in a different room, Felicty thought that it was the brother's duty talking and not the vigilante, sometimes Felicity got jealous of their relationship as the brother and sister but not because she loves Oliver, but because she never really got a chance to have a family ambiance when she grew up, because the last one, well it didn't work that well, the only thing that got her close to a family is her Team Arrow, that's why she really want all of them to get back together as soon as possible, but since Oliver didn't give them any info yet to where the second lair would be, she decided to just let him tell her and the team where it would be at the right moment.

At the time she got at the front of her apartment, she saw a black car park right in front of it and a man standing and leaning his back at the car that looks like he was waiting for someone, at first she was alarm, that maybe he has a motive for standing outside of her apartment, but she thought why would a bad man expose himself in the open?, so she decided to get out of her car and confront the man herself.

"uhm, excuse me?" that's all she could say since she was still nervous.

The man looks at her, full attention to her, he was now standing straight, he's a middle age man, wearing big glasses indicating that his eyesight is poor, he was wearing a black suit like what Diggle wear as a driver of Oliver Queen.

" ?" he asked arching both of his aye brows.

"yes, and you are?" she force herself to not babble since it would get awkward for the old man.

" sent me, he told me to give you this" he handed her a piece of envelope, she took it and gently open the envelope, inside there was a card, with silver and green linings design in front of it if you stare at it for moment you could see the vivid image of an arrow, she opens it, and almost drop her jaw when she read the letters.

At the left side of the card there was a quote,

_**I will love the light for it shows me the way,**_

_**yet I will endure the darkness for it shows me the stars.**_

But the right side of the card gave her the shock,

_**Ms. Felicity Meghan Smoak,**_

_**Please be my date tonight.  
**_

_**Oliver Queen.**_**  
**

She just stares at it for a long time, and realized the conversation she and Oliver had that morning.

* * *

**Another Authors note: (hope you won't get annoyed by this)**

**What did you think?  
Did you like it? I hope, please be kind to give me reviews.**

The quote is from sir Og Madino.

**Next Chapter: The Date.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**Kingdom of Saviors**

**Disclaimer: Really? , do I have to this in every chapter? Okay fine, I don't own Arrow (but wishing to all the ****gods I do), only the imaginations in my head that I written here.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this is my second chapter, hope you enjoy it, and I hope I made a big sense out of it.

Thank you for the reviews, I know to some people it's not a lot, but you cannot have a hundred if you're missing one so that's a lot for me. So thank you.

**Summary: **

This is the first date for Oliver and Felicity and hopefully there would be next since their first won't be going so smoothly as Oliver had hope for.

* * *

**Arrow Fanfiction**

**Characters for Arrow: Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Sara Lance, Roy Harper, Thea Queen (additional Characters may occur in the process of the chapters)**

**Characters for Batman: Bruce Wayne (more Characters will b added but will be announce if they will exist in the current chapters to avoid spoilers)  
Alternate Universe**

**CrossOver**

**Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance/Family/Friendship/Angst**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Date**

_Previously on Kingdom of Saviors_

"_Since after Slade, he gave me a new perspective in life, that with the life that I lead, I may not have the right to be with someone that I care about, but life itself is short whether you're leading a dangerous path or just living a normal life, it's too short, He made me realized that, I may not deserved to be with someone right now, but…"_

"_But a friend once told me, that I deserve better, so I thought, that this is the right time to have that better for me" _

"_But you know, after all that Slade has done, I didn't imagine that he'll be the one to make you realized that you deserve to have a life, and I didn't imagine in a million years that I have something to thank him for"_

"_ ?" he asked arching both of his aye brows._

"_Yes, and you are?" she force herself to not ramble since it would get awkward for the old man._

"_ sent me, he told me to give you this" he handed her a piece of envelope, she took it and gently open the envelope, inside there was a card, with silver and green linings design in front of it if you stare at it for moment you could see the vivid image of an arrow, she opens it, and almost drop her jaw when she read the letters._

_At the left side of the card there was a quote,_

_**I will love the light for it shows me the way,**_

_**yet I will endure the darkness for it shows me the stars.**_

_But the right side of the card gave her the shock,_

_**Ms. Felicity Meghan Smoak,**_

_**Please be my date tonight.  
**_

_**Oliver Queen.**_

* * *

_Oh my God!_

_Is this real?_

_The Date? His date? Me?_

Her mind is almost eating her alive, she stood still and keep starring at the card she just read, can't believe what was happening, she looks up at the old man who's also starring at her waiting for her response.

"There must be a mistake, I'm sure Mr. Queen must have had a rough day, you know, made his mind a little fuzzy and got the name in here tangle up?" she smiles at him awkwardly, she didn't knew if she was making any sense since she does not understand the situation yet.

"No Ma'am, Mr. Queen told me where to go and who to deliver this package perfectly clear" then he handed another package to her, this time a big box with the same linings as the card.

"It would be best if we depart as soon as possible Ma'am, after you get change, we don't want to let Mr. Queen to wait in vain, right?" he smile at her teasingly, they both knew that Oliver is not good with waiting.

"O…kay, I'll just change, very quickly" she turns around and walk inside her apartment still confused, she got in the shower and got out of it, and she can't remember if she did it right, because her thought's is tracking back at the scenes of her and Oliver in the office talking in the phone although they were just few feet's away, the thought of him saying that he wanted to have the better, but she didn't realize that she is the one he was talking about.

_Is it me?_

She went to her bedroom and open the package she just receive, she knew what it was but doesn't have any idea what it looks like. Once the package was unpack she knew she was right, it was a dress, mini dress but in the right length right above the knee, it was breath taking, It was an emerald green tulle mini dress with an embellished bodice and velvet floral appliqué tied to the waist, the color was on purpose she thought.

When she wear the dress and see how it looks on her on the mirror, she couldn't believe her eyes, it's like a different woman in front of her, stunning, her skin got brighter because of the color of the dress.

_Never thought that green would be my color._

Now she is ready to face Oliver Queen, and throw at him a lot of question that's been running through her mind. She steps out of her apartment made sure it was locked. She walk down back to the old man who is now opening the back door for her, she hops inside, and so as the old man, she realized that she forgot to ask him his name and remind herself to ask him when they arrive at the mansion.

It took forever to get them to the mansion, at least that what she thought, she doesn't know if it's because of the old man's way of too much safe of driving (meaning too slow), or if it's because of her anxiety, a twenty minutes drive is too long of a wait for her, her heart started to beat fast when they enter the main gate and saw Oliver pacing back and forth in front of the main door of the mansion, she glance at the digital clock of the car and saw that it was only seven thirty, their car finally stop in front of Oliver, his full attention is now in Felicity's direction, he open the door for her and offer a hand to escort her, she takes it but still she is confuse about this new Oliver.

"Thank you Robert" he said looking back to the old man.

Seeing Oliver makes her forget what she reminds herself earlier, to ask the old man his name. Oliver escort Felicity to the dining hall, a table for two was set, actually she knew how it was set already before they even arrived at the mansion since she was the one who arrange it for him, she talked to Raisa that morning, she told her to make it simple for a dinner date, and who would expect that she'll be the one experiencing that dinner date, and now she can't stay quiet, Oliver arranged her chair and gesture his hand to the chair, letting her sit, but she didn't, he tilted his head, it's his way of questioning "why?".

"I need to ask you something" she said to him pointing at him, she glance at him for a moment but couldn't stare, she's too nervous to look at him, afraid that this might be just a mistake or a misunderstanding, she was afraid to get hurt by the person she love most, but mostly she was scared that their friendship would change just because she wanted this to happen, she desired for it to happen, but couldn't imagine in a million years that it will really happen.

"Wouldn't be you if you hadn't" he said going to the other side of the table.

"Did you hit your head or something? I mean there must have been a mistake, maybe you mistakenly write my name instead of Laurel or Sara? I mean, Are you high?" there she said it, it's not a joke but she found Oliver had a wide grin in his face, he look actually stupid, and for the first time he looks kind of an easy going, and,

_He's having fun?_

He walks slowly to her holding her elbow and making her sit, then he pulled his chair besides her and he let himself sit beside her.

"Felicity, I didn't made a mistake, and I'm not high" he smile looking at his finger, he was right, it would give her a shock, that's why he didn't ask her directly it would keep her rambling the entire day, he continue of what he was saying but this time he wanted to make sure he is looking right straight into her eyes, because of what he was about to say is the truth that he himself didn't realize sooner, that it was inside of him a long time ago ever since they first met.

"I know, it's.., it's been complicated"

"You are complicated Oliver" she said cutting his sentence,

"Yeah, I am, I guess, but, at first I thought that not being with someone that I truly care about is the safest decision that I ever made,"

"Yeah, and it was kind of stupid in some ways" she pouts at him, making him smile a little.

"Are you going to cut me in every line? Cause you know, we would keep doing this till the next day if you keep doing that" he ask her with a big grin in his face.

"Okay, I'll stop" she said. But he tilted his face again and arches his eyebrow disapproving.

"Promise" she promised with both of her hand in surrender gesture.

"Before I continue with what I was saying, let me show you something first" he stands up and offer his hand to her, she took it and they both stands up, he led her to the furthest part of the mansion, she may never had the chance to have a tour at the mansion but she was sure that the hallway they were walking in right now is not part of the mansion before, the new furniture's and decorations proved it, it's all brand new, when they have reach the end of the hall they enter a room with only fireplace, some bookshelves and a grand piano on it, he was still holding her hands when they walk in front of the bookshelves and he press something, then it moves to the left and shows an elevator door.

When she saw the elevator door she can't help but grin, she knew where this is going.

"An elevator" she found her voice cracking because she was forcing herself not to scream with excitement.

"Only for the best" he said leading her inside the elevator.

"Is this going up or down?" she ask curiously.

"We are going, 20 feet down"

"You build a basement in your home?" she smiles widely at him.

Before he could answer the elevator door opens and he got off of it and she follows, what she saw was just stunning as the dress, their new lair is 20 feet underground of the Queen Mansion, the new lair is pretty much the same but more organized, she looks at her left and saw the training ground, some punching bags, wooden dummies and the salmon ladder arranged accordingly in one corner, at the right corner is the locker room with wide archway that you can totally see the inside there is 2 glass doors inside that she assumes is the shower room. She then walks straight to the other corners of the room, at the other one is what looks like a Lab it has a divider that separates it with the other area, inside there was a table that could only be in a forensic lab, and some cabinets that holds all the medical staff and besides it seems to be a hospital bed, her eyes widen in sight of it and she pointed it out and looks at Oliver in question,

"Well, you always says that you don't like the sight of any of us in the metal table, cause it looks like a"

"Morgue table, Yes I remember that" she bit her lip and continue scanning the second lair, she then walks in at the last corner where the Target practice at, it has a metal divider, for safety purposes she guess, but what caught her attention is the center of the room, it's her place, it also had a divider but this one have smaller ones that surrounds it, it has the biggest area around the room, she now have five monitors and have the best computer she ever had, her chair is now much comfortable than the last one, and in that area also had two sofa chair in front of the monitors 3 feet away from it, it's like her own haven.

She sits at her new chair turns to face Oliver who had his arms cross and leaning in at the divider,

"Now, this is the best date I ever had" she crosses her legs and put her arms on top of the arm chair and leans in.

"No, we're just getting started" he walk towards her and offer her his hand again, she took it, and they walk out of the lair and back to the dining area, he only let's go of her hand when he needed to grab something or needed to walk further away from her when he's reaching something, they both sit down, and Raisa walks in with two wine glass and a red wine set on a tray, she serves them and put the two glass wine on each of their sides,

"Dinner will be served shortly" she said and glance at Oliver and give him a smile, he smile back at her and reply "thank you Raisa" then he turn his gaze back to Felicity.

"I believe that you have a lot of questions" he told her,

"Yeah about that, I understand now that there is a meaning behind this date, it was actually your way of telling me that the second lair is up and running again and…" she was cut by his hand gesture telling her to stop,

"I didn't ask you to come here to just show you that, it was a second agenda" he told her starring right into her eyes,

"oh, then what's your first?" her heart started to beat fast again she was calming herself by scratching and touching her fingernails.

"My first agenda? , What it looks like, to ask you on a dinner date." He started to look at the glass of wine on front of him, he doesn't know where it would lead them but he wanted it to happen, she is the closes haven he ever had.

"Like what I was saying earlier, my thought before had change, the situation with Slade put me in a lot of perspective, I realized that I'd rather be with someone that I truly care about than losing that opportunity to have a life because some lunatic or in some circumstances the life itself took it from me" his eyes glows with hope and faith.

"I am ashamed that you knew how I was before the island, and how I am with my relationships"

"oh, I knew all about it very well" she grins at him making it easy for him to speak, she always does that, she can tell when he was having trouble with words, he smiles at her and continue,

"But what if, what I said that night was how I truly felt?" that was the only time he ask her a question,

"What are you talking about?" she knew what he was talking about she just wanted to make sure she was right.

"Felicity.." before he can continue they heard a gunshots outside the dining area, he stands up immediately and grab her hand, the gunshots was getting louder and before he see what was going on he wanted to make sure she was safe, they run through the same hallway they just walk on earlier but before they could reach the same bookshelves, they were stop by a blackout and shadows walking straight towards them, he immediately shield her using his body, whatever this shadow want he'll never have a chance to hurt Felicity, It was a vow.

"Oliver Queen" a deep voice said, and then his figure coming to life from the shadows comes out, a man in a bat cape come out, his is much bigger and taller than Oliver, Felicity grabs Oliver's hand, she is still at his back, he hold her hands tightly hoping that she understand that she's safe in his side.

"Who are you?" he was using his arrow voice involuntarily. He was so frustrated not having a weapon at that moment.

"I believe that you are the Vigilante of this City, and I need your help"

* * *

**Another Authors note: (hope you won't get annoyed by this)**

**Please be kind to give me reviews. So I can have an idea if I am doing something good.  
**

**Link for felicity's dress, I do not own the image, I only put it for inspiration to describe felicity's dress, it is an Elie Saab mini dress. :** ** imanager/image_manager_ ?imageid=1467597  
**

**Next Chapter: Bruce Wayne**


	3. Chapter 3: Bruce wayne

**Kingdom of Saviors**

**Author's note: I am really really sorry for the long wait, i know it took me forever but i was having a writer's block , and i wanted something good to come out of this story so i don't want to rush things. But I wanted to thank those who write reviewsand liked my story, it really meant a lot to me. ^^**

Disclaimer: Here we go again, I do not own Arrow or Batman, only the mistakes and imagination in my head.

**Summary:**

The real intention of Bruce Wayne finally revealed.

* * *

**Arrow Fanfiction**

**Characters for Arrow: Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Sara Lance, Roy Harper, Thea Queen (additional Characters may occur in the process of the chapters)**

**Characters for Batman: Bruce Wayne, Harley Qinn, The Joker (more Characters will b added but will be announce if they will exist in the current chapters to avoid spoilers)  
Alternate Universe**

**CrossOver**

**Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance/Family/Friendship/Angst**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bruce Wayne**

_Previously on Kingdom of Saviors_

_"oh, then what's your first?" her heart started to beat fast again she was calming herself by scratching and touching her fingernails._

_"My first agenda? , What it looks like, to ask you on a dinner date." _

_"Like what I was saying earlier, my thought before had change, the situation with Slade put me in a lot of perspective, I realized that I'd rather be with someone that I truly care about than losing that opportunity to have a life because some lunatic or in some circumstances the life itself took it from me" his eyes glows with hope and faith._

_"I am ashamed that you knew how I was before the island, and how I am with my relationships"_

_"oh, I knew all about it very well" she grins at him making it easy for him to speak, she always does that, she can tell when he was having trouble with words, he smiles at her and continue,_

_"But what if, what I said that night was how I truly felt?" that was the only time he ask her a question,_

_"What are you talking about?" she knew what he was talking about she just wanted to make sure she was right._

_"Felicity.." before he can continue they heard a gunshots outside the dining area, he stands up immediately and grab her hand, the gunshots was getting louder and before he see what was going on he wanted to make sure she was safe, they run through the same hallway they just walk on earlier but before they could reach the same bookshelves, they were stop by a blackout and shadows walking straight towards them, he immediately shield her using his body, whatever this shadow want he'll never have a chance to hurt Felicity, It was a vow._

_"Oliver Queen" a deep voice said, and then his figure coming to life from the shadows comes out, a man in a bat cape come out, his is much bigger and taller than Oliver, Felicity grabs Oliver's hand, she is still at his back, he hold her hands tightly hoping that she understand that she's safe in his side._

_"Who are you?" he was using his arrow voice involuntarily. He was so frustrated not having a weapon at that moment._

_"I believe that you are the Vigilante of this City, and I need your help"_

* * *

"you attacked my people and coming in here dress like that is not a person asking for help would do" his voice is little bit calmer now since he knew that the man in a cape is asking for help.

"they attacked me first i only did what i had to do to protect myself, and besides i need to wear this thing to protect our social status" he said with a straight face.

"social status? what do you mean?" felicity asked behind Oliver's back

he move his hand to his mask and started to pull it backwards reveling his face.

"because Bruce Wayne entering Oliver Queen's mansion would put suspicions to our companies" he said, Oliver kind of agree to his idea, because right now Queen consolidated is just barely getting back on it's feet, if people sees him and Bruce Wayne having a conversation like this their employees and shareholders would think that Bruce is buying the Queen Consolidated.

"Fine, Felicity please escort him downstairs, i'll just inform the securities that this is incident is a simple burglary and the culprit already escaped" he glares to Bruce then look calmly at Felicity for a second.

"O..Okay, this way please" she gestured her hand in the direction to the room they just walk in a while ago.

they arrived at the new lair,

_hmp, an under ground based huh, another copy cat huh _Bruce thought once he sees the arrow cave,

a while later Oliver joined them, Felicity brought three cups of coffee,

"what kind of help do you really mean anyway?" Oliver asked straight away,

"I am looking for someone, The reason i came here directly because i can't find that person's file in Sterling Data Base, i look every file but i always hit a wall, that person is originally form Gotham but for some reason she was sent here in sterling City" Bruce explained while looking at his cup of coffee,

"who is this person anyway?" Felicity asked out of curiosity.

"Harleen Frances Quinzel also known as Harley Quinn"

"i'll look her up" Felicity sit in her chair and started to do her work,

"why are you looking for her?" Oliver asked Bruce,

"she's a criminal in Gotham, she was Arkham Asylum psychiatrist but became a psychopath herself" he explain and sip another coffee from his cup.

"How did that happen?"

"she fell deeply in love with her patient, that patient, i put him personally in Arkham Asylum thinking that he might have a chance to recover some of his humanity back, but it didn't occur to me that it'll be my greatest mistake" Bruce flinch his eyebrows, Oliver thought that there must be a deeper meaning in this haunt.

"I have a news for you, what you want to hear first?, the good news or the bad news?" Felicity turn her chair and face them.

"why?, what did you find?" oliver ask her.

"that's the bad news, i didn't find anything under those names, I've tried looking in every date base of Sterling City but none came up" she explain touching her chin,

"and the Good news?" Bruce asked Felicity putting down the coffee cup he was still holding,

" I know why i can't find her data, the only data base i can't infiltrate is..." she look at Oliver,

"The ARGUS, but why would they have her?" he asked speaking his thought

"May i ask you one thing Mr. Wayne?" she said to Bruce,

"call me Bruce, what do you want to ask?"

"if she's just some criminal why would the Vigilante of Gotham personally cross towns just to look for her?, if you want our help we need to know everything about this, and i think your not telling us the hundred percent of the story" first thing Bruce Wayne learned about Felicity Smoak is that she's not just an IT assistance of the Arrow, she's something more, he was then remember Barbara, he left her in the hospital bed just lying there, he wanted to make this right, and put an end to all of his mistake.

"The truth is, it's not Harley Queen I am looking for, I am looking for the psychopath she fall in love with" he said with a little hesitation.

"why?" Oliver is having a felling that this case would become much more complicated than it already was.

"because he put a bullet at the back of my friend and made her paralyzed for the rest of her life and now fighting for her life in the ICU,and when i catch him, I'll make sure that there is no sympathy in me anymore." he said gritting his teeth.

Felicity thought Bruce Wayne may be a Vigilante but he is much more different than Oliver, There are a lot of similarity between them but there is definitely a big gap as well.

"Who exactly is this guy?" she ask not wanting another silent in the room.

"He is only known as The Joker"

* * *

**Another Authors note: (hope you won't get annoyed by this)**

**Please be kind to give me reviews. So I can have an idea if I am doing something good.**

**Next Chapter: The Joker**


End file.
